


Three ways to Sunday

by Kaesteranya



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the same old routine, every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three ways to Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days theme date: March 24, 2008.

The first Sunday of the month meant waking up three hours too early to Ayame Sohma sitting on his back, acting as though it was perfectly natural to come barging into the home of your best friend and shaking him awake. It would take some not-too-gentle persuasion and a few growls to get Ayame to shove off, and the silver-haired young man would follow Hatori around for the rest of the day, chattering his ears off about Yuki and Shigure and his shop and Yuki and Yuki and Tohru and Yuki and Yuki.

 

The second Sunday of the month meant stepping out to go to the bookstore and nearly stepping _on_ Shigure Sohma dozing off on his porch, which consequently meant canceling said trip to the bookstore in favor of kicking Shigure awake. Shigure would never apologize for it (he was of the belief that he was doing people a favor by being a random freeloader), and smoke all of Hatori’s cigarettes as he told Hatori all about his week.

 

The third Sunday of the month was the only time Hatori was ever left in peace, and he maximized the free day to the best of his abilities.


End file.
